The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A cover plate and a core column of a sealing assembly are mainly sealed by means of a glass package in a sealing of a conventional lithium ion battery. The packaging glass may easily be corroded after a long term usage. And the packaging glass has a poor performance in shock strength and thermal shock resistance due to its brittleness.
Currently, the core column of a battery is mostly made of 4J series Kovar alloy. However, along with an increasing of battery capacity, the length and diameter of the core column will also be increased which may influence the normal work of the battery. Therefore, currently a new solution may be using aluminium for anode core column and using copper for a cathode core column, respectively. Since both aluminium and copper have lower resistivity which could greatly reduce actual resistance of the core column. Take the cathode core column for example, copper has a lower melting point of about 1083° C., while the temperature of the glass package is about 1000° C. which is approximate to the melting point of copper, so it is difficult to ensure quality of the package.
However, the current sealing assembly for a battery still needs to be further improved.